


heavens war; willows pov

by wilburcide



Category: no sad smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilburcide/pseuds/wilburcide
Kudos: 3





	heavens war; willows pov

heavens war; willows pov  
chapter 1  
i was getting oak wood for the base of my house, later going back to my base looking at my blueprints and prompts. i was looking for a more modern style house, and so i decided that i’d use stripped dark oak and regular oak. 

i got a bit exhausted by getting oak so i decided i’d have lunch break. i went towards alexs house and ate bread while having small talk with her. 

i later continued building my house, filling in the windows. 

...

i zone out. 

someone taps on my shoulder, a stranger. 

i snap out of my mind and look at the person. they had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes, staring at me intensively. 

“who are you?” i say, with a rather worried voice. 

“hello.” they say.  
"im naz. i got here just like you did. unless you have a different story?"

she looked rather intimidating, but that’s not important. she must be thinking i’m some weirdo, but okay. 

“i woke up near that rock next to the seaside, does that seem like a different story?” i asked. 

“not at all.”

i then continued to put logs and strip them with an axe. whilst doing that i felt someone staring at me, but i already knew it’d be that new girl. 

i later finish putting the front part of the house, feeling pretty proud of my work, because it looked pretty satisfying to me. 

i decided to wrap up for the day and go to my small shelter for now. i felt really hungry so i killed a chicken and stripped away its feathers, rinsing it with water and marinating it in some sauce and spices. 

after my meal, i went to look what naz and alex were doing. i assume naz went to the enchantment hill, and saw her walk back to the house. 

i saw naz and alex talking while eating, speaking of food i need to wash the dishes. 

1 AM, shelter

my brain was in so much pain for some reason and i felt so tired. i cried for a bit, later falling asleep. 

i drifted away to dreamland, laying in my bed comfortably and in peace. 

THIS IS SO BAD I HAVENT WRITTEN STUFF IN SO LONG


End file.
